Fremde Völker
by Sith-Lady
Summary: Legolas hat eine seltsame Begegnung mit einem Ostling...


**Fremde Völker**

Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, die Stories dienen nur zu veräußerlichung meiner Fantasien/ Gedanken, einzelne Charaktere sind neu erfunden oder verändert

Rating: dieses Chapter ist relativ harmlos

**Chapter 1 – ein Fremder**

Szene: Legolas ist auf dem Heimweg von Lothlorien, wo er sich mit ein paar alten Freunden getroffen hatte, nach Düsterwald. Die Geschichte spielt nach Ende des Ringkrieges. Legolas ist allein unterwegs. Auf dem weg wird ihm allerdings durch etliche Begegnungen mit feindlichen Geschöpfen bewusst, dass er ihre Anzahl und Gefährlichkeit weit unterschätzt hat.

Legolas war umzingelt. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nie und nimmer gewinnen konnte. Umzingelt von Ostlingen. Wären es Orks gewesen, er hätte bestimmt bessere Chancen gehabt. Aber Ostlinge? Sie waren für ihre Stärke und ihr Einfallsreichtum bekannt, auch wenn sie damit den Elben nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Doch es waren bestimmt ein Dutzend die sich ihm jetzt von allen Seiten nährten.

Na ja. Wenn er auch keine Chance hatte, zu gewinnen, so wollte er doch versuchen, möglichst viele von ihnen zu töten, damit sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnten. Er hatte seine Säbel gezogen und war kampfbereit. Da kam auch schon der erste auf ihn zugerannt. Kein sehr erfahrener Krieger konnte er sein, denn beim dritten Streich mit dem Schwert traf Legolas seinen Hals, wodurch Kopf und Körper, getrennt voneinander, zu Boden vielen.

Der Tod ihres Kameraden machte nun auch die anderen Ostlinge Wütend. Fünf von ihnen stürzten auf ihn zu. Legolas hob einen Stein vom Boden und traf einen jungen Krieger am Kopf, worauf hin dieser zu Boden viel. Dann nahm er wieder seine Schwerter in beide Hände und kämpfte erbittert gegen die andern. Zwei von ihnen hatte er bald zu Strecke gebracht. Wäre es so weiter laufen, dann hätte er es vielleicht geschafft. Doch leider passierte das, womit er von Anfang an gerechnet hatte. Auch die andern Ostlinge kamen hinzu und begannen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Einige mit Schwertern, andere mit den bloßen Händen.

Legolas viel zu Boden. Seine Schwerter wurden ihm entrissen. Der feindliche Befehlshaber blickte erniedrigend auf ihn hinab:

‚Bevor ich dich töte, noch ein paar Worte'. Er lachte gehässig. ‚Weil du zu Schwach warst, uns zu töten, werden wir unsere Blicke nun verstärkt auf deinesgleichen wenden, denn wie es scheint seid ihr schwach und leicht zu töten. Noch leichter als die Menschen des Westens.'

Er hob sein Schwert und Legolas den Todesstoß zu geben. Doch plötzlich spritze Blut aus seiner Brust und Legolas sah eine silberne Klinge aus dessen Körper ragen.

Die Ostlinge gucken erschrocken zum Täter. Er war einer aus ihrem eigenen Volk, der Ostling, den Legolas zuvor mit dem Stein beworfen hatte. Zunächst wussten sie nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, denn eigentlich wollten sie keinen aus ihrem Volk töten. Doch da die Vorschriften der Ostlinge besagen, dass der, der einen General tötet, selbst getötet werden muss, begannen die Ostlinge gegen ihn vorzugehen: Das sie dabei Legolas aus den Augen ließen wurde ihnen jedoch schließlich zum Verhängnis. Er sprang auf, ergriff das Schwert eines Toten und begann einen nach dem andern abzuschlachten, während der sonderbare Ostling dasselbe versuchte, was ihm jedoch nicht immer gelang, denn er war auffällig ungeschickt.

Schließlich standen sich nur noch er und Legolas gegenüber. Beide stoppten ihre Kampfhandlungen. Legolas fragte sich, ob der Ostling den General in der Absicht ihn zu retten tötete, oder nur aus eigenem Nutzen. Doch da er ihm auf jeden Fall das Leben verdankte, wollte er ihm nichts tun, es sei denn er würde ihn angreifen.

Der knabenhafte Ostling guckte verunsichert. Er wusste, dass er ein Feind der Elben war, wenn auch nicht freiwillig und dass der Elb ihn, wenn er wollte, mit einem Streich töten konnte. Doch er vertraute auf die Güte dieser Geschöpfe und legte sein Schwert weg, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er keinerlei Kampf forderte. Legolas tat es ihm nach. Doch was er sagen sollte, das wusste er nicht. Da er allerdings so schnell wie möglich von diesem blutigen Ort weg wollte, machte er es kurz und schmerzlos:

‚Danke!'

Er ergriff seine Schwerter und machte sich auf den Weg.


End file.
